


His Little Bunny

by kstarroxx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarroxx/pseuds/kstarroxx
Summary: Just a short smutty fic with a submissive Bruce and a kinky Clark/





	His Little Bunny

His hands press against the Kryptonian as he pulls away to gasp for air. The Kryptonian smirks as he watches Bruce. He imagines those swollen red lips sucking his cock. Bruce moving up and down to as he works to please his daddy. His daddy. Clark loves when Bruce submits to him. Ripping away the tough guy barriers he put to be Daddy's little boy. Clark could get off just to the thought of his baby boy pleading and begging for him. Those chocolate brown eyes wide and glossy as he begs for release after Clark denies him for so long. That gruff voice turning soft as he whines and pleas for the pleasure of release. Clark lives for those moments of pure submission he gets from Bruce. What a sight to watch the infamous Batman on his knees.

Clark rubs his hand around his little boy's face and frowns at the newly growing beard. "I thought I told you how I liked it clear, sweetie." Clark remarks as his hands move further down his sub's body. Bruce keens and starts to stumble out excuses but his words form into a moan as Clark tightly pinches his nipples. "I don't want your excuses, honey. I made it quite clear about how I wanted you."

Bruce whimpers, "Please, I'm sorry daddy. I just forgot to," at the conviction in Clark's words. He watches as his daddy sighs and traces the stubble on his growing beard. The voice in the back of Bruce's mind berated him for forgetting this simple task. "I promise I'll shave tomorrow. I'll make it up to you daddy." Bruce slides off the bed and moves to kneel down in front of Clark's cock. He can already see the erection peeking out and moves to undue the laces on Clark's sweatpants.

Before he can get any further, Clark grabs a fistful of Bruce's hand and forces his head up. "Only good boys get daddy's cock. Have you been a good boy, Brucie?" Clark smiles at the discomfort and pleasure on Bruce's face as he struggles to respond. "Tell daddy the truth. Have you been good? Because daddy doesn't think so, pumpkin. Daddy believes you've been disobeying my rules."

"I haven't been bad, daddy! I promise I've been good." Bruce protests but refuses to meet Clark's eyes as he speaks.

"Are you lying to me, baby? I think you deserve a some punishment, little one. Daddy doesn't like liars." With that, Clark pulls Bruce up by the hair and whispers, "You'e been a naughty boy, haven't you? Daddy needs to fix that. I want you to suck my cock like the fucking whore you are." Bruce quickly complies as he pulls off fabric between him and daddy's cock. He grips the shaft with one hand and starts to suck tightly on his daddy. Bruce moans as Clark pushes his head up and down with no intention of going easy. 'Look at you choking on my cock like a good little whore. You look so pretty down there." Bruce's cheeks burn with embarrassment as Clark insults him.

Clark rips Bruce off his cock and looks at his gasping boy. The Kryptonian smooths out Bruce's hair and picks up the smaller man to place him on the bed. He reaches over to the night stand next to the bed and takes the silk tie Bruce shed after he returned from work. Clark wrapped the tie around Bruce's eyes and peppered kisses around Bruce's face. Bruce softly gasps with every kiss and begs for more. Clark softly chuckles and moves down to Bruce's bare chest. He traces the scares earned from rough training nights and nightly fights with bad guys. His poor baby had to go through all that pain in order to protect his city. Clark admired how strong his little bunny was.

"Daddy, please I need more." Bruce cried as Clark lightly flicked and squeezed his nipples. "Daddy, I need you to touch me more. Please, I can't handle it anymore." Clark smiles and turns Bruce over to see that nice ass. Clark grips a handful and smirks at his bunny's loud moan.

"Why don't you get on all fours for me?" Bruce quickly clamors to follow Clark's orders and presents himself for his daddy. Clark hums in approval and grabs the lubes next to him. "Should I even prep you, baby? I don't think you deserve it. Maybe I should just fuck you like this. I bet you're already loose since you're such a fucking slut." Clark harshly smacks Bruce and his heart quickens at the sounds Bruce makes. "Or maybe I should just spank you."

Clark looks at ground and picks up the forgotten belt from his work. He glides the cool leather on Bruce and watches as he shudders and moans. "Don't you dare fucking move or I will make this worse for you, bunny." Clark gives a few light spanks with his hands and smirks at how Bruce's body shakes with those.

"Harder daddy. I need it harder." Bruce whimpers as the memories of being spanked causes his cock to rise. Clark always knows how to get him to the edge of pain tolerance. Bruce loves the feeling of giving up to his daddy and being treated like a fucking whore. Clark gives him the pain and pleasure he deserves.

Clark raises his belt and roughly strikes the middle of Bruce's ass. Bruce lets out a soft moan and begs for more. "What a filthy little bitch." Clark continues strike and spank until he sees red welts on his slut's ass.

Bruce moans turn more loudly and sobs begin to pour out as he pleads for mercy. The sweet sound of leather hitting skin causes pre-cum to drip from Bruce's member. "Don't you dare fucking come. Sluts like you don't get to." Bruce moans at the denial from Clark which causes him to plead more.

Clark's cock grows at the sounds and pleas spilling into the air and its eagerness stops Clark from spanking Bruce. Clark grabs the lube and coats two fingers. He presses them against Bruce's hole and smiles at Bruce's hiss from the coolness. Clark starts to pump lightly inside of Bruce. Slowly going in and out, but not all the way. "More! I need me more to fill me up, daddy." Bruce whines and grinds into Clark's hand.

Clark gives Bruce a quick smack and chuckles at the impatience. He starts to pump in faster and deeper to loosen up his tight boy. Clark pulls his fingers out to see Bruce's tight hole begging for something bigger. "You want daddy to fuck you? Beg for it, bunny. I wanna hear those pretty little words come out of your mouth."

"Please fuck me daddy. I need you to fill me up with your cock. I need it bad, daddy." Bruce wanton cries fill the air as Clark slowly pushes in. Clark slowly rocks into Bruce, fucking him slowly as Bruce cries for more. "Harder, daddy. I can take it. I need you to go harder."

Clark grips onto Bruce's hips as he quickens his pace. "You want me to fuck you hard, you little slut. Only dirty whore like it rough. Are you my dirty boy?" Bruce moans in response and Clark grips his throat, "You're going to fucking answer me when I talk to you."

"Yes I'm a dirty little whore daddy. I want it bad like a dirty little slut. Please daddy I want you to fuck me hard." Bruce sobs as Clark rams into his ass with full force. He moans at the sharp pain with every thrust. Clark's vine like grip on his throat makes the whole experience better as he struggles to breathe. "Your cock feels so good inside me, daddy.'

Clark groans at the words and sobs spilling from the billionaire's mouth. He just wants to fuck that pretty little mouth and shove his cock straight down Bruce's throat. He needs to watch as Bruce obediently sucks and gags as Clark grips his hair and controls the pace. He wants to watch as he cums into Bruce's mouth and watch as he swallows all of it. "Daddy, I can't hold it any longer. Please let me cum." Bruce cries as the pressure building up reaches its breaking point. His cries go ignored as Clark fucks him even rougher. He feels sparks of pleasure and his vision blurs every time Clark hits his sweet spot.

"Fuck baby. I'm going finish soon. I want you to hold out a little longer, so Daddy can come in that pretty ass. I want to see my cum dripping out of your gaping hole, baby. Daddy can't wait to see you make such a mess of yourself." Clark says as he continues to fuck his little boy's ass. His cock can't handle anymore of fucking that tight pretty ass. Bruce has always had a a nice tight ass.

Clark feels his orgasm rising as he rams into Bruce with all his force. Bruce screams from the pain and turns Clark's cock on even more. He grips Bruce's hips as he gives the hardest fucking Bruce has ever taken. Clark gives a few more pumps until he's cumming right inside Bruce. Slowly, he exits Bruce and admires that tight pink hole begging for more. His little bunny whimpers at the feeling of loss and grinds his hips in hope of attention.

Clark chuckles at the action and carefully turns Bruce into his lap. "You want daddy to finish you off?" Clark teases Bruce's cock as Bruce whimpers from the light touches. Clark presses his thumb against the slit of his boy's cock and grins at the noises he makes. "You like that baby. Want daddy to do more for you?"

"Please daddy. I need it." Bruce whines and the sobs start wrecking his body. Clark thinks about teasing Bruce more but decides against it and strokes Bruce up and down. He watches as Bruce keens and gasps from the pleasure. "Daddy, I'm so close." Bruce cries and Clark makes quick work to finish off Bruce. Soon, cum spurts into Clark's hand and Bruce's cries fill the room. Clark brings his hand Bruce's mouth and obediently Bruce licks up his mess.

Bruce collapses into Clark's chest and snuggles into him. Clark starts rubbing soothing circles back and whispers praises into his ear. "You did so well for me, Brucie. I'm so proud of you." Bruce smiles from the words and winces when Clark attempts to move in a more comfortable position. "Sorry about that babe. Forgot you were so sore. Want me to rub it better?" Clark apologizes, but Bruce turns down the request.

"I'll be fine, Clark. But please stop moving." Bruce responds and Clark smiles at the Bat. He kisses the top of Bruce's head and watches as his darling's eyes start to droop closed. He keeps petting and coddling Bruce until he slips into a deep sleep. Clark smiles at the sleeping man and marvels at the contrast between the serious, bad ass he plays during the day and the submissive whore he plays at home.

Clark feels a yawn arising and senses that he should join his darling in sleeping. He carefully tucks them both in the under the covers and turns off the lamp. Soon, he's drifting off to the sounds of his bunny's soft snores. What a nice night.


End file.
